


昨晚我决定向你拔枪(1)

by Liyizhan



Category: None - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyizhan/pseuds/Liyizhan





	昨晚我决定向你拔枪(1)

昨晚我决定向你拔枪  
伊谷春x唐仁  
Warning：女装，大纲有了，但是如果感觉不好就会立马留坑（误  
1.  
伊谷春觉得很倒霉。

原本是突击扫黄，洗太平地，没想到线人反了水，本来已经摸到房门，就差那么个临门一脚，结果隔壁忽然冒出几个大汉，猛扑过来抓他，走电梯是来不及了，好在伊谷春身手敏捷，咕噜一滚冲向楼梯，一下甩了大汉们一层楼，没曾想大汉们看似莽撞无比，脚力竟也十足，追得伊谷春有些吃力。

伊谷春在七楼。

唐仁觉得很倒霉。

本来，他给朋友做担保，是信任，是崇高友情，是大无畏革命情谊，结果朋友欠债，快乐跑路，于是担保人唐仁便登上了债主的暗杀名单，开通VIP至尊帝王黄金欠债连还催催催服务，并免费赠送贴心棍棒按摩刀枪伺候。好死不死他一时松懈疏忽，套在袋子里给抓去了，债主见他细胳膊细腿忽然玩心大起，给他化起诱惑护士装来拍照存档威胁他。唐仁费九牛二虎之力，趁几个打手疏忽的时候给逃了，出门才知他给绑去了一楼一凤，虽然是独楼，楼的中层楼道却有小的栈桥联通别栋可逃，他也不管身上衣服打扮，先跑为快。

唐仁在三楼。

于是所有的一切，都在那一个瞬间，发生了。话剧腔，大概就是这么回事，吧。

伊谷春吭哧吭哧跑到五楼，咣当一下撞上了一个大波浪的女人。追兵在即，这女人的出现让伊谷春一时无处可逃。他无意中看见五楼楼梯口的暗门，又担心这女人一不小心暴露自己，赶紧一只手捂住这女人的嘴，另一只手摸索开暗门，两个人一下子翻滚进了小小的杂物储存室。

好在那群大汉脚力有余，智力不足，顺着楼梯就下去了，伊谷春透过小小门缝，看着他们的身影逐渐消失，这才稍稍松了口气。

说时迟那时快，在拥挤的储存室里，那大波浪女人翻了个身，娇小的身高让她刚让刚好趴上了伊谷春的胸口。伊谷春这才终于有空看了看面前的女子，大波浪挑染风骚尽显，脸不是很白，被衣服一衬更黑了，眉毛有点粗，皮肤有点糙，可是绝对领域处向下又藏着淡淡的滑溜溜的白，哦，衣服还是深V……

伊谷春忽然想起伊谷夏前些日子说要去染发烫发，心说要不要劝劝小夏别染了别烫了，他平时不关注这个，现在发现是真的丑。

体位略有些尴尬，伊谷春赶紧偏过头，收起端倪的目光。

他想掏出证件验明正身，以免误会，更以免被她当成流氓。

啪。

先被这个女人咬着牙甩了个耳光。

  
唐仁冷不防地被个男的拉进了储藏室，一个啷当吃了小半身灰，转过身来的时候瞅了瞅，还是个中年帅哥，看起来特别钻石王老五，唐仁眯眼，感觉有点眼熟，却完全记不得是哪里眼熟了。

那个男的好像打算起身，结果这位置无处撑手，一不小心拉扯到唐仁腰上，差点像是轻薄他，唐仁一痒痒红了脸，顺手一耳光上去。

打完就后悔的那种。

因为那男的悻悻了一下，掏出一张证件。

“我是警察。” 

唐仁想，不好惹不好惹不好惹。

外边忽然一阵脚步的咚咚声。唐仁扭过身子，从暗门之间的一条缝小心向外瞄去，正巧是追杀他的债主经过，他回身一缩，那个警察又刚巧往前探，哐铛一下又磕上了。

那女的用很吃痛的眼神瞪着伊谷春，翻了下三白，可怜兮兮的紧。让伊谷春有点不知所措，他不太会安慰女人，也没有安慰女人的经验。他连伊谷夏的哭泣都安慰不了，更别说安慰素未相识的陌生人了。

伊谷春看这女人想出门又回缩，估计是她看见不知什么人了。他凑过前也想看看门缝之外，又觉得拉过女人的肩膀有点不合适，就扯扯她的衣角。那女人也是知趣，稍稍往后挪了一点。

狭小的空间，好挤，身躯贴紧，还很闷热。

过了好一会外边终于清净。那女人半个压在伊谷春的身上，门一开，她回头看了伊谷春一眼，忽然一溜烟就跑了。伊谷春想反正洗太平地和那个女人没什么关系，就不管她了，慢吞吞地站了起来，拍拍身上的灰，正想就此回警局的时候，才发现那个女人是赤脚走的，两只红色恨天高随手就丢在了灰扑扑的楼梯口之间，一时有些尴尬。

丢在这里总觉得不合适。伊谷春捡起那双恨天高。他想估计是这女人急着走了，应该还会回来一趟的。

  
唐仁回到家，换回了男装，一天的辛劳和提心吊胆终于结束，他铺上床，也懒于计较饿肚子，瞬间囫囵大睡过去。

第二天他接到电话晃晃悠悠地赶向警局给坤泰跑腿。搬了一上午卷宗，勾了不知其数的项目表。坤泰算够义气，中午出门兜了一圈，顺手给他带了份盒饭。

猛吃之间唐仁抬头，这不抬头不打紧，对面正是昨天那个警察，在和其他的辅警聊天。他想起来，确实是眼熟他，这个警察几天前刚调过来做交流，分到了重案组，而他跑腿只是做文职或当马仔，扛不了多重要的事，因此虽然眼熟，可也就和他只见过几面，说话也说不上。

唐仁正努力回忆着当时那张警官证上是什么名字，谁想那个警察忽然先一步走过来，拍拍他的肩膀，递给他一个文件夹。

“小唐是吧，我向坤泰问过你。”他没怎么看唐仁，“有个案子，想请你帮个忙。”

唐仁打开文件夹，瞬间就炸了。

第一张照片就是大波浪，深V，诱惑护士装。

  
重案组最近抓住一个诈骗团伙的小头目，除去敲诈勒索还做高利贷事业。伊谷春在小头目的手机之中找到了部分被勒索的受害者的照片，翻来翻去，竟然翻到了当时遇见的那个女人的照片，双手捆在栏杆上，腰一扭一扭着，腿微微夹起，气氛极其暧昧。

伊谷春一想起他在一楼一凤撞见那个女人的事，心里忍不住有一种微妙的联想。

为了顺藤摸瓜连根拔起诈骗团伙的支脉，警察们分头去寻找手机中的受害人，伊谷春被分到找到这个女人的任务，但一楼一凤这样的烟花场所伊谷春除了洗太平地的时候也未涉猎，并不熟悉。于是他就从坤泰处借了个熟悉周围环境的马仔唐仁，带他再走一趟一楼一凤。

“小唐，手机。”他一边低着头看着卷宗，一边向唐仁伸出手，没注意到唐仁已经吓得一身冷汗，颤颤巍巍地双手递上手机。伊谷春熟练地输入了一串号码，拨给自己的手机，再录入自己的名字，整个流程一气呵成。唐仁在一边小心翼翼地看着他操作，紧张地咽了下口水。他本来有点怕伊谷春认出他来，后来又发现伊谷春压根没反应，有点庆幸，便放松了一点，慢慢挪到伊谷春的旁边，也凑在他一旁，看着那些花花绿绿的名录，时不时偶尔抬起头，偷偷看他一眼。

他忽然意识到伊谷春真的很好看。唐仁之前算是一时紧张，只当伊谷春是什么中年钻石王老五，现在仔细一看，伊谷春还真是一个正值盛年的英俊干探，只是为人处事热情不足，对他人又稍稍兴趣缺缺了一些。唐仁混过三教九流，见过的人不少，知道这样的人不坏，便也更加松下了戒心，更亲近了他一些。

但头疼的事还有很多，伊谷春坚持亲自见那个女人一面。唐仁嘴上满口应承，转过身便苦起了一张脸。

更难熬的是，这件事也不好和坤泰他们讲。他还是很要脸的。

唐仁回家的时候接到了坤泰的电话，电话里坤泰似乎被砸了场子，呼唤马仔前去撑场面。唐仁也不管晚饭没得吃，赶紧飞奔前往坤泰给的地址。

想不到这间酒吧就在当天那栋一楼一凤的楼里。

一楼的看门阿嬷上了年纪，有点耳背，任唐仁怎么大声念着酒吧的名字，她也只是含混着的应着，怎么也说不出来酒吧到底是在哪层楼。

唐仁呸了一口，怨坤泰喊他来，地址又说不清。他正想再打个电话给坤泰的时候，一只手臂从他肩膀旁擦过，将一个塑料袋放在前台的柜子上。唐仁仔细一看，是一双红色恨天高，似乎被洗干净了，打了层薄薄的蜡。

唐仁扭过头，是伊谷春。伊谷春拍拍唐仁的肩膀，算是打了个招呼。他又往塑料袋上贴了个便条，转身向看门阿嬷问大楼地址，巧得也是唐仁要去的那个地方。看门阿嬷看见伊谷春，眼睛猛得亮了起来，很高兴的报了楼层，还详细说了具体门牌号，看着唐仁心里刺挠。

差别待遇。他在心里哼了一口。

唐仁稍稍退后几步，好离伊谷春远一点，他假装走出大门，晃荡了几圈。唐仁本打算等伊谷春走远了点再走进电梯间，没想到伊谷春没进电梯，就站在电梯门前按着按钮等着唐仁。

“……谢谢啦。”唐仁想尴尬就尴尬了，厚着脸皮从伊谷春的一侧滑进电梯间。

“我来的时候，听见你刚刚问的地方了，顺路。”伊谷春淡淡地回答。

狭小的空间让唐仁想起五楼的那个杂物储存室，他深深呼了口气，朝电梯的一角稍稍靠了靠。

伊谷春不爱说话，却很会观察。他看见马仔唐仁怂着肩膀，耳朵尖有点红。真奇怪的人。他想。


End file.
